1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an energy guiding chain for accommodating and guiding electric cables, hydraulic hoses and the like, the chain links of which comprise side walls positioned opposite each other and cross-members, also positioned opposite each other and connecting the side walls, where the side walls of adjacent chain links are connected to each other in articulated fashion and their pivoting movement relative to each other is restricted in both directions by means of stops, and where the energy guiding chain forms a lower, roughly linear region (lower strand) when the energy consumer connected to the cables and/or hoses is operated, this being followed by an upper, sagging region (upper strand) via a deflection zone of 180.degree., the underside of the upper strand at least partially sliding over the top side of the lower strand.
2. Prior Art
Energy guiding chains of this type carry, guide and protect lines which move and which serve to supply power to moving machines or moving machine components.
In the case of horizontally arranged energy guiding chains, the movement of the chain forms a lower strand which can rest on a bearing surface, for example. The lower strand is followed by a deflection zone of 180.degree., which connects the lower strand to an upper strand. The upper strand sags and its underside slides over the top side of the lower strand, at least in regions.
In order to prevent destruction of the chain by frictional or abrasive wear as a result of the required large number of load and movement cycles, the side walls, which are of comparatively thick design, have a sliding edge which protrudes slightly beyond the cross-members, so that only these comparatively stable sliding edges are subjected to friction under normal circumstances.
However, particularly if the energy guiding chain travels over lengthy distances and if guide channels are not used, the unavoidable play in the joints of the chain links leads to lateral deviation from the straight path of the running chain, which leads to the sliding edges of the side walls of the upper strand sliding over the outer side of the lower cross members in such a way that these relatively thin components are subjected to abrasion and may possibly even be destroyed in the worst case. Furthermore, the chain can bend and tilt to the side if deflected from its straight path.
The lateral deviation also leads to increased loads on the hinge pins of the chain links, meaning that the overall service life of the energy guiding chain could be shortened.